Gavla
Gavla is a female Av-Matoran and former Shadow Matoran. Biography Gavla was created by the Great Beings and tasked with helping in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Along with the other Av-Matoran, she labored in darkness to create the islands and locations of the Matoran Universe. After this duty was completed, the Av-Matoran were tasked with the preparation of the universe core, Karda Nui for the Great Spirit's awakening. When the Av-Matoran suffered attacks from the lightning-like Avohkah, the Toa Mata were summoned to protect them. Gavla later returned to her homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent. During the earthquake caused by the Great Cataclysm, part of the homeland of the Av-Matoran fell below into Karda Nui, forming the Stalactite Villages. Gavla resided in one of these villages for over one-thousand years. After this thousand year span, Gavla was working with Tanma in adjusting ScareRahi to keep away flying Rahi when Makuta Chirox dropped a Tridax Pod and a Shadow Leech infected her, draining her Light. She then had a small conflict with Tanma, whose Light had not been drained, and flew off to the Makuta. Weeks past, during which other Matoran had their Light drained and the Makuta strengthened their hold on Karda Nui. One day, Toa Mahri Matoro abruptly arrived, donned the Kanohi Ignika in Karda Nui and restored the Great Spirit Mata Nui to life, blinding the three Makuta in the skies of Karda Nui. In the coming days, the remaining Av-Matoran battled the blinded Makuta, who used Shadow Matoran as their "eyes". Gavla became the preferred partner of the silent Makuta, Vamprah. During one of these battles, the Toa Nuva were teleported to Karda Nui, and then aided the Av-Matoran, forcing the Makuta to retreat. While three of the Toa Nuva journeyed to the Swamp of Secrets, Lewa, Pohatu, and Kopaka stayed to help the Matoran battle the Makuta. After Radiak lured Pohatu and Photok away from the Lightvines surrounding the Av-Matoran village, Kopaka and Lewa joined the battle with their Matoran partners. Kopaka and Solek attempted to battle Vamprah and Gavla, but as Gavla forewarned, Vamprah used his Avsa to drain Kopaka of his energy. Later when Lewa came to rescue his friends at the cave where they were being held, Vamprah and Chirox came to combat him, aided by Gavla and Kirop. The Toa and Matoran escaped, however. After the Toa Nuva freed themselves from a trap, Gavla and Vamprah looked for the Toa Nuva. It was Vamprah that found out that the Toa Nuva had found their third Keystone. A massive air-conflict ensued, during which Icarax was devolved back into muscle from his Antidermis, and the Makuta, with their Matoran riders, fled into the swamp, preparing for the final battle. Gavla was eventually forcibly cured by Takanuva with a Klakk. Gavla, however, did not want to be returned to being an Av-Matoran, for she felt she was better off as a Shadow Matoran. Under the order of Takanuva, Gavla and the other Av-Matoran fled Karda Nui and traveled to Metru Nui. There, she celebrated the reawakening of Mata Nui, although the occupants of the Coliseum were soon interrupted by Teridax who announced his rule over the universe. When the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair and Teridax was defeated by Mata Nui, Gavla and the other surviving Matoran of Metru Nui, made a mass exodus to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits As an Av-Matoran, Gavla had the ability to change how the color of her armor appears. She has been trained to use this ability reflexively, helping keep her elemental affiliation secret. This ability was briefly replaced with Shadow powers upon her transformation into a Shadow Matoran, but has since been restored. Gavla can also channel small amounts of Light energy through her hands or tools. She could also access a secondary power while a Shadow Matoran, disrupting an enemy's sense of balance, when connected to a Toa or Makuta. Gavla, while not inherently evil, lacks the friendship of her fellow Av-Matoran, and as such is embittered toward them. When transformed into a Shadow Matoran, she battled her former tribe mates willingly, out of the perceived wrongs against her. Upon being cured and transformed back into an Av-Matoran, Gavla found herself, once again, without any friends, and desired to return to the Makuta. Gavla retains her bat-like appearance which the Makuta gave her, as Mutran's work has yet to be undone. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia Gavla as shown by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar.]] *The reason why Gavla was mutated by the Shadow Leech and not Mutran was because when writing the book, the author, Greg Farshtey, had to transform her at that moment in case visual media would include that scene, since Gavla's pre-mutation form did not exist as a model for reference. Appearances *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Battle for Power'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Komau Wearers Category:Avsa Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar